Johnny Gat
Johnny Gat is the deuteragonist of the Saints Row videogame series. He is the best friend (and later right-hand man) of the Boss of the 3rd Street Saints. In the Saints Row IV standalone expansion pack Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Johnny is a playable protagonist alongside Kinzie. He is voiced by Daniel Dae Kim. History ''Saints Row'' Johnny Gat was an inhabitant of the Saint's Row District of Stilwater. Realizing that the district was being torn apart by gang wars, he volunteered to join the 3rd Street Saints, a gang aiming to end these wars. Gat was assigned to plot the downfall of the Vice Kings, one of the warring gangs in Stilwater. In doing so, he was aided by The Protagonist. Gat's 'head on' strategies typically involved massive amounts of bloodshed and extensive property damage. After introducing The Protagonist to Gat's girlfriend Aisha, the three plot out a way to strike at the Vice Kings. They loaded up a car full of C4 and took it to the gang's Recording studio, blowing it up and leveling the place to the ground. Despite all this, Gat admitted to having an admiration for Benjamin King, the Vice King's leader. Although having been shot in the leg by Anthony Green, Johnny managed to move on along with The Protagonist on successfully destroying the Vice Kings. Johnny later hands Aisha a bouquet of flowers, reconciling their relationship during Julius' conversation to The Protagonist. Following the destruction of all three gangs and the assassination of Marshall Winslow, Johnny Gat takes part in the assassination attempt against the Chief of police Monroe, resulting in the police leader's death. After that, Johnny is seen spending time with Aisha, as she was seen sitting on Gat's bed while he was still asleep, presumably they spent the night together. ''Saints Row 2'' After The Protagonist fell into a coma, Gat attempted to kill Troy Bradshaw for betraying the Saints. However, he failed and was taken to prison, in which he stayed for 2 years and 31 days. He was going to be executed for 387 counts of murder, but in his appeal trial, The Protagonist burst into the court room, killed the guards, and rescued Gat. Gat proceeded to help The Protagonist as second-in-command to resurrect the Saints, finding them a suitable new hideout[ and canonizing new members into the Saints. After the Saints' resurrection, Johnny helped in taking down the Ronin, one of the new gangs that took over. Gat participated in the raid on Poseidon's palace and killed a Ronin who was on Saints turf. However, this proved to be a fatal mistake as Ronin lieutenant Jyunichi saw Johnny dispose of the body. When Gat left the house, Jyunichi and a crew of Ronin broke in and captured Aisha. Gat and The Protagonist were heading back home and Gat knew something was up as he noticed the door was ajar. The Ronin prepared to ambush them but Aisha shouted a warning to Johnny. In turn, Jyunichi decapitated her, infuriating Gat. As a result, Gat got into a sword fight with Jyunichi while The Protagonist killed the other Ronin. Jyunichi and Gat appeared to be on even levels, but when The Protagonist distracted Johnny for a minute in an attempt to shoot Jyunichi, the Ronin stabbed him. The Protagonist managed to get him to hospital since the ambulance was taking too long. Gat stayed in the hospital for a while up until the Ronin invaded to finish him off, but The Protagonist got Gat away safely. Then the Ronin Leader Shogo Akuji arrived at Aisha's funeral and attempted to kill them in revenge for humiliating him and decimating his gang. Gat survived and, blaming Shogo for ordering Aisha's death, brutally beat him, and buried him alive. Gat proceeded on to defend the Saints Hideout from a Ronin invasion and killed many Ronin at Mr. Wong's heritage festival. After the Ronin are defeated, Gat is available as a homie. After the gangs have been obliterated, the Saints, along with Gat, moved on to take down the corrupt company of Ultor, in defense and retaliation against the new Masako strike team threat. In an assassination attempt against Dane Vogel, Johnny used a sniper rifle to shoot at the surrounding guards while The Protagonist planned to personally murder Vogel, although Johnny was spotted by a security guard. When Vogel escaped to his office atop the enormous Ultor tower, Gat stayed below at the entrance, buying The Protagonist time. After Vogel had been killed, Johnny Gat did what he says he loves to do: shooting at oncoming waves of cops. ''Saints Row The Third'' Shaundi, The Protagonist, Josh Birk and Johnny attempt to rob a bank as a publicity stunt. After they encounter heavy resistance from unknown men and women dressed in red, they begin to question who owns the bank. After Birk sets off the silent alarm and flees, SWAT storm the bank, and the Saints are arrested after a large-scale shootout. When The Protagonist is brought to Shaundi and Gat's cell, Johnny expresses disappointment over what the Saints have become, saying there's much more to the Saints name than "body spray and ass-tasting energy drinks". Two high-ranking members of an organization called The Syndicate, Viola and Kiki, take the Saints aboard a plane owned by the Syndicate to meet with Phillipe Loren. After a heated discussion, Johnny breaks out of his chair and bashes Loren's head into a plane window, decompressing it; he then says he'll hold off the gang members and commandeer the plane while The Protagonist and Shaundi make their escape. Before The Protagonist and Shaundi are about to jump out of the plane, they attempt to contact Gat on the intercom. He says "Right on, I'll see you in Stil-", before being cut off by the sound of automatic gunfire. ''Saints Row IV'' In Saints Row IV Johnny is revealed to be alive, and claims that Zinyak abducted him on the Morningstar Plane. Johnny goes on to tell the crew that Zinyak abducted him years before the invasion as Zinyak believed Johnny alone could stop his plans. The Protagonist discovered that Johnny may be alive after Zinyak flooded Simulation 31 with past enemy gangs such as Vice Kings, The Ronin and Morningstar, which Kinzie discovers from Shaundi that they fit the profile of Johnny. Later, The Protagonist enters into Johnny Gat's mind, where he has to relive the death of Aisha in the style of a 2-D sidescroller game. Aisha is kidnapped by Warren Williams and both Johnny and The Protagonist head to Kingdom Come Records to fight Warren. They head to Aisha's house to face off with Jyunichi. During this time The Protagonist tries to talk Johnny round, but he refuses to listen. After defeating Jyunichi, Johnny is freed from his container. Zinyak sends his Zin army to track down Johnny. The Protagonist manages to catch up with Johnny, who stabs a Zin soldier that is wearing his sunglasses in the back of the head with a knife, before putting the sunglasses back on. After his rescue, The Protagonist can partake in a Genki Arena created by Matt Miller with Johnny, and they catch up on what has been happening. After finishing the arena and killing a recreated Phillipe Loren, Johnny becomes a super homie after getting superpowers. Johnny begins helping the Saints on their quest for taking down the Zin and going after Zinyak. When meeting in Simulation 31 where they end up being ambushed, Johnny teams up with The Protagonist, Kinzie, Shaundi and Fun Shaundi to fight through the Zin invaders. Johnny along with the Saints come to The Protagonist's aid during their stand-off, and eventual defeat of Zinyak. ''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' When The Protagonist is kidnapped by Satan, Johnny along with Kinzie travel to the city of New Hades located in Hell to help rescue him. There are multiple endings that Johnny can choose after defeating Satan. Ending 1: Johnny reunites with Aisha in Heaven. Ending 2: Johnny becomes the new king of Hell. When asked by Dane Vogel if he misses his friends, Johnny replies that he doesn't as they would be joining him soon anyway. Ending 3: Johnny and Kinzie find a new homeworld for humanity to live on (after losing earth in Saints Row IV). However this new world is homed to a very hostile race, but Johnny takes pleasure in the prospect of a new battle. Ending 4: Johnny asks God to bring back the earth, but at the expense of retconning the whole world of Saints Row. In this new world Gat appears as a cop on his way to an interrogation of a prisoner. Ending 5: Johnny learns about the secrets of the universe from God. Gallery 789768-gat.jpg 260px-Gat_saints_row.jpg 260px-Gat_is_back3.png JGAT.png PierceAndGat-SR2.jpg SR1_promo_Gat.jpg Johnny_Gat_(Super_Saint)_close_up.jpg Johnny the new ruler.png|Johnny becomes the new ruler of Hell (optional ending). Trivia *If The Protagonist is female in'' Saints Row 2'', people of Stilwater speculate that she may have romantic feelings for Johnny Gat, as some civilians can be heard saying "Now that Aisha is out-of-the-way, are you gonna get with Johnny?". *In the official Prima guide, in the development section if you choose to kill Killbane, there was originally to be a coda after the closing credits where an enigmatic figure was flying into Steelport on a Syndicate jet and the person accompanying him was Johnny Gat. *In the second mission of Saints Row 2, Jane Valderama states that Gat has been convicted of one count of attempted murder and 387 counts of first-degree murder. Undoubtedly, that would send him to death row, and if not for The Protagonist's interference, he would have been executed. *There is an achievement for Saints Row IV titled "Bouncin' with an Old Friend" which the player has to complete quests, loyalty missions and romance Johnny Gat. *During the curtain call at the end of the game, Gat lacks the ability to dance, performing a few silly-looking dance moves before storming up to the camera and punching it in a rage. This is an homage to the embarassing dance that Elaine does in the Seinfeld episode, The Little Kicks *Johnny drives a unique Venom during Saints Row, although he gives it to The Protagonist after "All the King's Men". *His return in Saints Row IV can be seen as a retcon. **After completing Saints Row: The Third, Johnny Gat is unlocked as a zombie. Zombie homies are canon as Zombie Lin and Zombie Carlos (from Saints Row and Saints Row 2 respectively) have been referenced. **Volition confirmed Johnny Gat was dead. **Phillipe Loren used Johnny's body as an example against those who oppose the Syndicate. **Viola mentioned Gat's death. As she allied with the Saints, she had no reason to lie to them. Licensing Some information here is derived from the Saints Row Wiki article "Johnny Gat", licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Criminals Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Gangsters Category:Assassins Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful Category:Zombies Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Inmates Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Demon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pimps Category:Undead Category:Mercenaries Category:Revived Category:Barbarian Category:Satan Category:Damned Souls